


Steve Rogers Lassos Stork

by Miss_Katherine (for_steggy)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Preggy Steggy, SteggyWeek20, wow that was cringe sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/Miss_Katherine
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Steve Rogers Lassos Stork

Steve entered the house quietly, too tired and half beaten to wash up properly. It was late and the bedroom dark but he could still make out his wife’s sleeping form amidst the other lumps on the master bed. He kissed her cheek before tucking himself beneath the covers. After a moment he felt her shift and grab his hand, twining their fingers together.

“How was it?”

He hummed noncommittally. Peggy reached over and flicked the lamp on, then twisted to look at him. She tsked gently over the nasty bruises blooming across his forehead and cheek. He closed his eyes against her cool hand.

“Not so good apparently.”

Steve was still away on long missions overseas more often than not because of his recognition in the states. It made their separation periods long and difficult, but thankfully this time he had only been gone a week. Peggy had worried constantly (and unnecessarily, she often scolded herself).

“Do you want to tell me about it?” she asked gently.

“Nothin’ much to tell. Hit my head on a rock after I got thrown off a jeep.”

Peggy didn't say anything, but Steve could see the corners of her eyes tighten. It was part of his job, getting thrown around and taking the beatings the other guys couldn’t handle, but he wasn't stupid enough to think she had to like it.

She kissed both spots on his face and he sighed.

“Missed you.”

“I missed you too, darling.” Before he could give her a kiss she added, “And I have something to tell you.”

“What?” He couldn't really be bothered with Howard or the landlord’s complaints right now.

“I’m pregnant.”

Steve just stared at her, eyes as round as saucers.

“Steve?” Peggy asked, concerned.

“Pregnant? You’re pregnant?” 

Peggy smiled and laughed, nodded.

A beautiful smile broke over his face like a wave cresting. “Peg, really?”

“Yes,” she said, a giddy thrill to the statement; it was the first time she had ever really said it aloud.

“I—I just,” Steve cut himself off and kissed her quickly. “ _Wow._ I’m really gonna be a dad?”

“Indeed,” she said softly, and ran a hand through his grimy hair. “You’ll be the best father.”

“You’ll be the best mother,” he told her sincerely.

“Oh please,” Peggy said, wiping at the gathering moisture in her eyes, cursing her already fluctuating hormones for the increased sentimentality (but who was she kidding, Steve was teaching her to be a sap).

“You really want this? You’re happy?” she asked, quite unnecessarily.

“Are you kidding? This is all I’ve ever wanted.” Steve put his hand on her stomach. “You, me, and the kid. Maybe three or four of ‘em,” he joked, but Peggy suspected he wasn't quite joking.

She gave a nervous chuckle. “Steady on, Captain. One at a time.”

He pulled her close. “Anything—anything sounds good to me, just as long as it’s with you. But this?” he made a small circle, “I couldn't be happier about this.” And then he finally did kiss her properly.

After a moment he asked, purely curious, “Did you think all I wanted in life was to fight?”

“You wanted to do what was right. You had your duty,” Peggy objected. “That counts for something.”

“Ya, all that’s good and fine. I’m a soldier. But a guy wants to have something to come home to. All I’ve ever wanted was a family, Peggy. I fight because the world needs it and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I wasn't doing my part. But you, our home, all this—that’s my heart.”

Peggy’s eyes watered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “I didn't know you felt that way.”

“Maybe I haven't made myself clear enough.”

“No, no, it’s not that—just, I suppose it’s something different to hear it aloud. I think in some sense I wanted to still be in the field with you, not stuck in an office. With you away on missions it’s been rather difficult; But it’s nice to know that this is a little mission of our own.”

“It is,” he said.

“Half and half.”

“Mhm.” 

“The right partner,” Peggy murmured.

“The right partner,” Steve agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this snippet and it fit day one, so why not!


End file.
